Lucille Of Vengeance
by XxMaylinTheNekoXx
Summary: What if Natsu kicked Lucy out of Team Natsu and sends her crying?Will she continue to stay or will she seek revenge?
1. Chapter 1

**Neko-Chan:Is there anything out of place?**

**MeiruDream:Ohio,Neko-chan doesnt own Fairy Tail AT ALL.**

* * *

A thin and blonde mage walked out of Fairy Tail just had one of her guild fights with were they having a fight?Ugh,It's just because of one solo stupid solo mission...

..._Flashback..._

_Natsu:Lucy,I'm going on a mission with Lisanna!_

_Lucy:Go Ahead,Have Fun!_

_Happy:We'lle bring you some fish!_

_Lucy:Not that i want it,Bye guys!_

_BuT,No.1 day after,She took a mission was to find some Harmonica she returned,some guy named Alexander became her good fruend there in the lands if Hanō ,Of course Lucy brought him to Fairy ,What's Natsu's point?_

_Lucy:Minna-san,I'm back!_

_Natsu:Ahh,Luc-Who' that man?!_

_Alexander:Name's Alexander Winfried._

_Natsu:You brought a strange friend in Fairy Tail!?_

_Lucy:Never abondone those who neeD it,right?!_

_Natsu:But !_

_Lucy:Natsu,Dont be unreasonable._

_Natsu:Fine,You're out of Team Natsu._

_Lucy:What?!Just for bringing a friend?!_

_Wendy:Demo,Natsu-san!_

_Natsu:You too,Wendy._

_Erza:You cant bring strange people to TeaM Natsu,Lucy._

_Gray:Erza,Isn't that a bit harsh?_

_Natsu:Get out of Fairy !_

_...Flashback end..._

_She could hardly hold her ,tears dropped and she grabbed Wendy's ?Why?Why was Natsu being a jerk?!_

_?:Do you want vengeance that much?_

_Lucy:Who are you?!_

_?:Im a trader of all sorts~.The name's Kiko._

_Wendy:You seem good._

_Kiko:that's right,little join me and train with me._

_Lucy:Demo-_

_Kiko:your team has abondoned you,yes?i felt that pain once._

_Wendy:Vengeance,right?_

_Kiko:That's right._

_Lucy:We'lle join us stringer,Kiko._

_Kiko:Very well said,Lucy._

* * *

**_Neko-Chan:so?_**


	2. Training-Day 1

**Neko-Chan:Ohayo,Minna-san.I dont have lots of time s0...**

* * *

Lucy:What're you gonna teach us?

Kiko:The Black Dragon Arts

Wendy:Acnologhia?!

Kiko:No,You Little Child.

Lucy:Then,what?

Kiko:Wincona,The Black Artist.

Lucy:You're Wincona?!

Kiko:..No!I'm gonna teach u how to kill dragon slayers.

Wendy:B-But,I'm a dragon slayer!

Kiko:It'lle make you a stringer person,Kendy.

Wendy:My name's Wendy!

Kiko:Sorri, things is your kick.

Lucy:Our..kick?

it and endure it...


	3. Day 2 (Part 1)

(Day-2)

Kiko:Good,Now you can finally kick.

Wendy:Gomen,I'm a little short.

Lucy:Uh,Can we have lunch?!

,I'm hungry.

Wendy:Where do we eat,Kiko-san?

Kiko:At Rosemary Town.

Lucy:The town with the golden lacrima?

Wendy:And the gold roses?

hurry up...

(At Rose Mary Town)Children were playing everywhere,They were selling good food and magic ,There!A food shoppe.

Lucy:8island,It's delicious there.(Or Bisland)

Wendy:Ano,Lucy-san...did you bring jewels?

Lucy:100 jewels only!

Wendy:I dont have any,haha.

They stared at Kiko in hope.

Kiko:What?Whatya staring at?!


	4. Day 2 (Part 2)

_Previously.._

_Kiko:What?Whatya staring at?_

* * *

Lucy:Can you pay for our food?

Kiko:Seriously?!

Wendy:I can help you out,Ki-san.

Kiko:Fine,I'lle pay but Wendy?

Wendy:Yes,Ki-san?

Kiko:Never call me Ever..

* * *

(After Lunch)

Kiko:Ok,I'm gonna teach you your uppercut punch.

Lucy:Why's that needed?

Kiko:Don't ask.

Wendy:We did kicks before...so punch,i guess.

They trained punching for half of the day and Day 3 will come nexr chapter.


	5. Day 3

**Neko-Chan:Thank You,people.**

**Kisu-ki:Oh,Shut up and continue the story.**

**MeiruDream:Enjoy:)**

* * *

(Day 3)

Kiko:Ok,Good.

Lucy:Kiko-san,Whats your full name?

Kiko:My name?It's Kiko.

Wendy:No,Your real name!

Kiko:Kirihika Akayashi.

Lucy:How did you get Kiko?

Kiko:I dunno,It sounded cooler than Kirihika.

Wendy:How old are you?

're 17 and 13 right?

Wendy:Um,Maybe.

Lucy:Practically.

Kiko:OKay...

Wendy:Where're you from?

Kiko:Can't say.

Lucy:Really?!

Kiko:Rather,I'm gonna show ,Close your eyes.

L&W:Okay.

When they opened it,they were in a sanctum with a gazebo and it was filled

By fairies,green bushes,rose maries,daisy bells and the rest.

Wendy:Where are we!?

Kiko:The Isla Hakumi.

Lucy:SO,This is where you live?

Kiko:Hmm, ,This is the place you will train in

Lucy:Ok,I'lle give it a try...Fire Dragon Slayer's roar!

Kiko:Hmm?You're pretty ,Lets do your Roars.

Wendy:B-But i know..l

Kiko:Then you learn the White Dragon Slayers Roar.

Wendy:I can?

is the closest to Sky...

Roars,Punches and Kicks?What's next?Find out in the 3rd Day.:)

* * *

**Neko-Chan:What do you think?**


	6. Day 4 (Part 1)

**Neko-Chan:Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes,:(...**

**Kisu-ki:Yeah,Right.**

**Neko-Chan:Oh,Shut :)!**

* * *

Kiko put her hands in her hiPs and decided to have a day are these brats gonna do?Hmm,I wonder.

Kiko:Day Off,Brats.

Lucy:I wanted to learn the Wing Slash

,Are you going back to Fairy Tail?

Lucy:Yea,but im gonna change my name

Wendy:Really?

Kiko:Luce,I've got some friends i want you to meet.

Wendy:How's team Natsu,Kiko?

Kiko:I ,you need money,right?

Lucy:Right.

Kiko:Then,Go back to your guild and take a job.

Wendy:What?

Kiko:Oh,Come On.I belonged to a team called,Demon Soul and they kicked me out but i still take missions.

Lucy:All Right,But Kiko...You have to join Fairy Tail

Kiko:What?No.

Lucy:Come On!Please!

,Let's go to Magnolia.

They hurried towards the city when Wendy was pushed away by some ruthless otherwise,Bandits.

Bandit:Oh,Look.I bumped into a little missy.

Wendy:Hey!

Kiko:Oi,What did ya steal?

Bandit:Huh,You got gits their missy.

Kiko:What,you wan' a fight?

Bandit:You hardly put up one.

Kiko really pissed off now slammed her hand into the guy's gut and kicked his smiled a bit as she grabbed his collar.

Kiko:What the hell'd ya say?

Bandit:Oh, ran across a monster!

Kiko:Now!Give me what you stole?

Bandit:No!Boss is gonna kill me.

Kiko smirked a bit as she summoned a small pink staff with two hearts on smiled as she ran her fingers to the source.

Kiko:Thunder Electrico Bolte!

Thunder damaged his ears as electricty pummeled towards him.

you go!

?:You let yourself get beaten by a girl,Enrico?

* * *

**There's gonna be Part 2**


	7. Day 5

**Neko-Chan:Yo,How's it going?**

**Kisu-ki:Shut up and make the chapter!**

* * *

(Day 5)

Lucy:I still can't believe that we met Team Natsu the other day..

Kiko:Dragneel,Scarlet and Fullbuster~What an interesting bunch...

* * *

_...Previously..._

_Lucy:NATSU!_

_Natsu:...LUCY..._

_Kiko:Who the heck are you?_

_Natsu:Oi,Are you the banditboss of the Himelęyes?!_

_Wendy:Natsu-san..._

_Kiko:Like hell,I've beaten him up already._

_Natsu:Eh!Does that mean they get the money!_

_Kiko:Yup,Hand it over._

_...End..._

* * *

Kiko:Guys,I've decided to train you the wing slashes.

Lucy:hmph...

Kiko:Hey,Lucy!

Wendy:Lucy-san!

Lucy:H-Hai!

Kiko:There's a small riddle you have to solve...

* * *

**In every story,there is a boy**

**In every life,there is a girl**

**If nothing's missing**

**And that's all true**

**They will find **

**What's true.**


	8. 3 Weeks After

**So sorry for late update, 's ur day?Please pardon my wrong grammar and spelling ,Even if i type it correct it goes !:)**

* * *

Lucy balled her hands into a couldnt't think of the answer at all...What's true?I mean magic's true,life's 's true!?Wendy sighed as she landed her gaze to had been 3 weeks when Kiko told the puzzle.3 weeks since she met ?TEAM NATSU.

When Wendy defended Lucy they kicked her off the ?Dammit,Lucy didnt do anything just said,"Natsu-san."but she got kicked something wrong with his feeble mind?!

spacing out..

Wendy:Sorry,Kiko.I was just thinking...

Kiko:I ,you were raised by Grandine,right?

Wendy:Right!Do you know her?

Kiko:...Maybe.

Lucy-san going to be ok?

Kiko:Oh,She ,Come on...

Lucy:Kiko?

Kiko:Hmmm,Lucy?

Lucy:Do you know,Kirihika Heartphilia?

Kiko:... do you ask?

Lucy:She was my A. Heartphilia.

Kiko:Wow, ,Why are you thinking of her?

Lucy:It's because...i remember..she told me the same riddle

Rika Heartphilia!

Lucy:Wendy?Do you know her?

Wendy:Grandine used to tell me she was her good was the famous Dragon was the elelmental-dragon slayer and her powers will pass on to another ,when she was assumed dead...Nobody gained her 's like she dissappeared or something.

Lucy:That's my grandma...She told me once...that

* * *

_...Flashback..._

* * *

Grandma:Lucy,Do you see that constellation?

Lucy:Iwts so bwig,Gwandma.

Grandma:It is,Lucy iS Draco the Dragon.

Lucy:Dwago the Dwagon?

Grandma:Yep,Draco The represents a valiant dragon,honey.

LucY:Drawgo the Dwagon...

Grandma:You're close, and i used to travel the world to search fir dragons.

Lucy:Gwandma,Cwan Lu trawel awle owever thwe worwld?(Grandma,Can Lu travel all over the world?)

Grandma:Yes, Grandma'lle give you something...

Lucy:Whawat is wit,Gwandma?(What is it,Grandma?)

Grandma:Here is the is Draco's key...Keep it safe for grandma,ok?

Lucy:Hai,Gwandma.

* * *

_...End of Flashback..._

* * *

Kiko:That's sweet, 'a your Draco Key?

Lucy:Come to think of it..I buried it beside grandma's grave.

Wendy:We should visit,Lucy-san...

Lucy:Onward March To The ..

Wendy:Heehee

Kiko:Heh.

* * *

**Next Chapter,Ok?See is practically longer than most of my chapters:)**


	9. 2 weeks after

**Neko-Chan:Hey,There's still screw in my computer.. ,i need to skip a few taking like review,follow and favorite if you want to.:)Hope u like it!**

* * *

Lucy shook her head as she tried to not cry in front of their family's , ,She knocked on the gate idly when a man dressed in a butler suit opened the had a thin smile on his face and his suit was really clean.

Butler:May i help you?

lucy:Hi, Lucy are my comrades Wendy Marvell and -

Kiko:Kirihika Akayashi...

Butler:You must be the owner of this benovelent house,right?

Lucy:Actually,when my dad died...it was-

Butler:Dont be silly, you remember me?

Lucy:Should i?

Butler:My name is George,Butler of Master Kaizer

Lucy:You mean Kaizer?!

Wendy:Lucy-san,Do you know him?

No sooner the words left,Tears began to frip from Lucy's covered her hands into her eyes and began fought to speak but no words came from her then stood up firm,bowed her head a bit so taht her eyes could not be raised her left hand and slapped him across the face.

Wendy:LUC-

Kiko:Leave them Wendy...

Lucy:YOU IDIOT!WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME AND KAIZER ...promised.

Lucy stopped her angry rant as she started crying opened her mouth to talk but due to exhaustion she catched her and motioned them to follow.

* * *

**Neko-Chan:So,thats it...haha...itlle well,i'lle go a little faster from now,ok?Bye, you:)**


	10. P2

**Neko-Chan:Heysies.I have absolutely no time to keep ,i hope u enjoy!If theres anything needed to review,please tell me!**

* * *

A 13 Year-Old Boy faced Lucy had a cloak and his hat was like a magician's face showed no hint of emotion as he opened his arms gallantly.

Kaizer:Hello, an honor to have you here,dear cousin.

Lucy:Kaizer,I repeat that i have no right to call you my cousin.

Kaizer:My,Dont be like that..Is there something wrong?

Lucy:Oh No!,Move Wendy!

Lucy pushed Wendy out of the way as a car came out of glared at Kaizer then she dropped the glare and faced Wendy.

Lucy:Wendy,Are you allright?

Wendy:I'm importantly,why did a car come out.

Lucy:KAIZER!

Kaiser:My,My..You got is Mind are now trapped in my is nothing you can do to break this.

Kiko:Lucy,Remember my lesson?

Lucy:Yes...

* * *

_...Flash Back..._

* * *

Kiko:Lucy,There are 3 types of Strong you know?

Wendy:Legal Types.

Kiko:Yes,Those who belong in say that you cant be full-fledged without joining are the mages that people tend to look up most powerful or high-ranked ones have a chance to be intervied by Sorcerer Weekly.

Lucy:Then,There's Dark Types...right?

Kiko:Right,They are the dark mages that belong in dark tend to be strong as though not many can beat are not approved by the council but still is a dark guild...Like,Eisenwald.

,Whats the last one?

Kiko:Indepent are neither accepted or opposed by the is posiible because of the Council's unawareness of said specialize in stealth.

Lucy:Then,If a dark guild has 10 000 super strong members and a legal guild has 6 strong ones and 9 000 weak members,Who will win?

Kiko:The Weak Legal Guild,Afterall...being a mage is not ,Even you are super weak,you can defeat 10 000 dark guilds.

* * *

_...End of Flashback..._

* * *

Lucy:Yosh,Lets do this!

Kaizer:Youre still fighting back?How impressive.

Lucy:Wealth Dragon's Lucky 8-Art!

Wendy:Sky Dragon's 89 winds!

Kiko:Creation Dragon's Arts!

Kaizer:What are you doing?

Suddenly,a young blonde wearing a swim suit appeared outside the ,a doll appeared in Kiko's hand.( )

Kiko:Lets Play...Mmm?

* * *

**im tired,Stupid summer gonna end so soon:(**


End file.
